


Hot Steamy Shower

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied background relationships, Multi, No Condom, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader of Colour, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tenderness, Wall Sex, female character of colour, switching POV, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You had your suspicions who the third man at the sex party had been. So, when you ran into Titus Drautos on an errand run of yours to deliver him some files, and looked into those green eyes: your suspicions were confirmed. And it seemed he was more than interested in a repeat of that night.





	Hot Steamy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourt part of Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places with Titus being the lead male in this one. The goal was to show a different side of Titus Drautos than at times portrayed or shown in the movie, as I see him as quite a complex man with some hidden traits. 
> 
> As usual Vathekael was so sweet to lend me a hand with this piece.

Rolling his shoulders, Drautos felt his bones pop into place, his age making itself known. He wasn't that old, but years of fighting and heavy training had taken a toll on his body. Sometimes, it was hard to even get out of bed in the morning. Walking through the empty corridor close to the training hall for the Glaives, Drautos made his way over to the showers. Every Glaive was out on a mission, leaving Drautos with nothing to do but paperwork and some personal training. 

Not wanting to be known as Captain Sweat, a shower was needed after training sessions. Hygiene was important. However, as he saw a civilian walk around the corridor, looking very confused and lost, he sighed. Another civilian who had tried to get a glimpse of the Glaives, and gotten lost, meaning Drautos had to be their personal escort out so they wouldn't get lost.

Straightening up as much as he could in a t-shirt and sweatpants, he walked up to you, clearing his throat. "Ma'am, you seem lost." He knew he had seen those curves and curls somewhere…

That was just your luck. Just...how? How did you get yourself lost. You had listened to Cor’s directions. Even texted Nyx to ask where the heck you needed to go, but of course you had gotten yourself lost again. You think a freaking chicken without its head had a better sense of direction that you displayed right now. And it wasn’t like you were out exploring. You had paperwork to deliver. 

Ready to pull out your phone to call Gladio and see if he could be a knight in shining armour, you almost jumped out of your skin when a deep voice from behind suddenly addressed you. Swirling around, your curls bounced around, and you had to look up to meet very familiar green eyes.  _ Oh shit _ .

Oh, you remember those eyes. Knew the feel of those hands on your body. That voice ordering you around. Confirming your suspicions that Captain of the Glaives, Titus Drautos had been the third man at the party. And the man you had been asked to deliver papers to. “Ah! Captain, I was looking for you.” You put on a large smile as you clutched the papers to your chest. “Mr Leonis asked you to bring you some papers. In addition, you had put in a request for any territory schematics of the Axormi region. Took me a bit to find anything, but I got them!”

Your features were familiar to him. The way you had gasped when you saw him tickled his memory, something on the edge of his consciousness but too far away for him to reach.  _ Just who were you? _ Noticing the papers, he held out his hand. He had asked for them, but he he had been expecting someone more familiar on the Citadel to hand them over. He hadn't seen you around these parts that much before, if at all. 

"May you tell me your name?" Drautos didn't like not knowing everything, even if he frequently visited a party where the whole point was to not know. When it came to his workplace, such things were key, and here you were, a disruption to the regular atmosphere of the Glaives' area. He needed to know who he was dealing with.

Swallowing thickly, you handed over the papers before adjusting the cuffs of your white blouse. Hugging your curves just right. “I'm Y/N L/N, I work in the Citadel Library and Archives,” you introduced yourself before inclining your head polite, your hands clasped together in front of you. Forgetting that the position would push your breasts together and more forward. Making them hard to miss. Well...they weren’t hard to miss in the first place. 

“My apologies for the wait. I rarely venture into the Glaive area, but didn’t wish to wait for someone more familiar to have time. In addition, Mr Leonis asked me personally to deliver them.” Apparently it was sensitive information, and you had the necessary clearance to deal with them. Your eyes skittered over his face. Noticing the scars and sharp lines. The dusting of hair on his jaws. Your stomach turning liquid.

Turning his gaze towards the papers, his mind began putting pieces together. The way you spoke, the way you held yourself, and how your breasts seemed to call out to him. The puzzle pieces started to fall into place, and from what he had managed to get from you, he felt confident that his deduction would be correct. 

However, what if he was right? In what way would that matter? Sure, you had caused him to no longer attend those parties. The ghosting look of yours stopping him from even checking the invitations, but that didn't mean you had any idea who he was, nor any intentions of having a repeat performance.

While his cock might appreciate another round, there had been chatter that Ulric had found a girlfriend. If Ulric was half as smart as Drautos gave him credit, he had most likely figured out who you were and currently had the pleasure to bang  you on every available surface of your apartment. The thought created a spark of jealousy within Drautos, something he hadn't been expecting. Both Nyx and Drautos had had the same kind of understanding after taking you, and the fact that Nyx had gotten to you first made Drautos slightly irritated. "Hmm. Thank you, ma'am. Now, if you're on the lookout for Ulric, he's on a mission. Where, I cannot tell you."

“No problem, Captain. Oh, I'm not. He warned me he would be away, location confidential. I know how it works. But thank you for letting me know,” you told him sincerely, tilting your head to the side with a warm look. It was a bit awkward standing here, looking at him unmasked and imagining him fucking you in the ass. 

The soft grunts and the right grip he had on your hips. The way he stared at you, so intense, made your body react like oil being tossed onto a fire. Your folds tingling as your juices covered them with slickness. Gladio and Nyx’s voices popped back into your mind. Teasing you and encouraging you to find the third man, But you had been too scared.

Noticing your peculiar look, he met your eyes head on. You hadn't left, and your eyes were giving away more than he thought you were aware of. He could see the hunger in them, and his deduction solidified even more. You had been the one at the party, who had taken him in the ass together with the other men. The Glaives might be the strongest task force in Insomnia, but they sometimes acted like hens, gossiping among them as if they were sowing. Even when their chatter took on a whisper, voices traveled far. He had heard about Ulric sharing you with the Prince’s Shield.

While he had been surprised his charge had managed to keep his possessiveness at bay, he supposed that the fact that those two men were sharing you wasn't too strange. They had shared you once before after all. But did the open hunger in your eyes mean you would want the include Drautos in that arrangement as well?

"I'm aware that you have figured out who those that attended the party with you are, and I'm curious to see where you fit me in the picture, considering your current arrangement with the two men." The words were still innocent enough that a bystander wouldn't know that it was a sex party he referred to, but blunt enough that you'd be well aware of what he spoke of.

His words made you wonder if your hair was on fire. Or your clothes. Your eyes almost popping out of your head as your mouth became a little bit dry. Nyx and Gladio had mentioned that Drautos was one of the most direct people they knew. And you witnessed it right now. But in a way, he was subtle as well. Showing intelligence. Opening and closing your mouth, you looked away a bit anxiously as you had the similar feeling like you had with Gladio again. Not sure how to proceed. Feeling you were on slippery ice. 

“Yes, I figured it out. I...don’t know really. As you surely have figured out, these situations are rather unique and different for me. How would you like to fit into the picture?” You knew how Nyx and Gladio thought about it. So, it was more what he wanted and desired. Surprised that Nyx hadn’t cornered Drautos and asked him directly about it. Seems your sweet Glaive - for all his teasing and smirks - had wanted to keep you for himself a little while longer. One other thought ran through your head. Nyx and Drautos had kissed, a sign of some shared history between the two men. But of what kind?

Regarding you for a second, he gestured with his head and began walking past you. "Follow me. This is not the place to have such a conversation." Instead, he set his aim towards the Glaives' changing rooms. The rooms had electronic locks on them, to permit only the Glaives to use the facilities. Security reasons, as well as privacy. It worked very well in this particular situation. 

There, the two of you would be able to talk about such matters without any curious ears. Stepping in front of the door, he pulled out a key card, a soft beep signalling that it had been accepted. Stepping inside, he turned towards you, arms crossed over his chest.

"What I want requires a level of discretion. I cannot be known to be in a relationship with multiple people, as that would cause unnecessary eyes to be turned towards any of you. What I offer is a hidden relationship, only known to you, me, and the other men who you already hold close. Those are my terms."

Your heels clicked on the floor, your legs moving fast as his strides were so much larger than yours. Hell. You looked like a gnome next to Drautos. Or a hobbit. Your eyes glanced around the changing room, curious as you never got here, and curiosity was one of your flaws. When he turned towards you and laid out his terms, you listened closely to him. Understanding what he was saying. He was the Captain of the Glaives. It was different for Gladio and Nyx. 

Giving him a soft smile, you nodded softly after you thought about it for a few long moment. “My lips are sealed. I will not breathe a word to anyone about this,” you gestured between the two of you, “or of any activity that happens.” Just like you kept silent to anyone - even your closest friends - about the sex party. You took your word seriously. If he wanted to keep it all a secret, in the shadows. So be it. It was worth exploring and giving it a chance, in your eyes.

Nodded, his posture relaxed slightly. You had agreed, and the honesty in your words were clear. You'd not leak this information to anyone. Well then, seemed like he had a relationship to kickstart. Putting the papers down on some benches, he walked over to you, slowly reaching for you as if he was unsure you'd walk away. 

He had never shared anyone before, and this would surely prove to be a challenge. However, the way you smiled at him made such hardship seem miniscule. Hands landing on your hips, he seemed to encompass all of you, pulling you close until you could feel the effect you had on him.

While he wasn't hard yet, a nice heat and the start of an erection could be felt, the loose pants hiding it well. Deeming words unnecessary, he leant forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't brutal either, just like the Captain himself. As time would go on, he'd learn to be tender with you, to be soft and gentle, but for now, his rough ways would have to be enough.

His ways were different than from those you were used to. No flowery words, soft seductive whispers, or even filthy teases. No words at all, but his body spoke a thousand words. Sighing and melting into the kiss, you pushed yourself up and against him as you cupped his cheek. Tilting your head to the side so you could kiss him better. His scent filled your nostrils, musky and sweaty as he clearly had worked out before he had run into you. His large hands squeezed your soft hips as you pressed closer to him, your stomach cushioning against the erection that slowly forming in his pants. 

It felt nice. Warm and nice. Chasing away some of the cold you felt from coming down the Glaives HQ - where it was a bit colder than your office when you didn’t work on the Library Floor. You had always felt the cold more easy, but his body radiated heat. When his tongue swept against your lips, you opened yours. A shiver went through you as he pushed his tongue into your mouth and deepened the kiss.

You responded to his touch, something he had been unsure whether you actually would. Being taken once did not mean you'd appreciate his touch once again. But here you were leaning into his every move and even taking a part yourself. Caressing your tongue with his, his hands roamed over your body, a fiery trial warming you up. 

It wasn't until he touched your arms that he felt how cold you were, the goosebumps there from more than just the proximity of him. Breaking the kiss, he eyed you. It might be a new relationship, but it didn't mean he should slack, should let you suffer in any way. Instead, he stepped back, away from you and towards the adjacent room.

Seeing the confusion and slight panic in your eyes, he shook his head, motioning for you to follow him. In the other room, stalls of showers stood. Walking over to the one furthest away, he leant in, turning it on and turning the heat up. This way, you wouldn't be cold. Would you want him to remain, or would you rather warm yourself up alone? The choice was yours, and with slightly guarded eyes he watched you, still dressed.

Naughty images immediately filled your mind but feeling touched as well that he seemed so concerned about your well being even though he didn’t say a thing. Your eyes twinkled as you slipped out of your heels and your fingers moved to the buttons of your blouse. 

“You were working out, right? You must want a shower as well,” you purred in a hopefully seductive way as your blouse opened, revealing the white lace bra you wore underneath it. Pulling the edges out of your skirt as you took off your blouse, you put it on a bench and started to lower the side zipper of your skirt.

“I’ll wash your back if you want? And your front. And any part you’d like.” Pushing your skirt down, you stepped out of it. Revealing you was wearing stockings, garter belts on your thighs to hold them up.

It seemed like you were, just like him, thinking about filthy things that should not be done in the workplace. However, noticing your underwear, he stopped, drinking in the sight. Such an innocent color for such a naughty attire. He knew it was unlikely, but a small part of him hoped you had dressed like that because you'd meet him. 

It was a stupid hope, but something he could not get rid of easily. Nodding, he walked over to the bench, the water still running in the other room, a thin trail of steam starting to rise. Grabbing your clothes and the papers, he walked to his locker.

"Step into the water, I'll join you soon." He wanted to tear that stockings from you with his teeth, snap those belt against your thighs in a teasing manner. But you were cold, and he'd not make you shiver while he took his own pleasure. Undressing methodically but fast, he put everything in his locker and punched the code, before walking back towards the shower, to you.

“Alright!” Taking off your lingerie, you folded it all up before stepping into the hot shower. Letting out a loud moan as the water warmed up your cold skin. Resting your hands against the wall, you leaned forward so the water could move over your back and just enjoying the warm peacefulness a shower could bring.  

Your ears listened to the sound of him moving around before hearing his heavier footfall coming closer. Then his dominate presence entering the shower. It wasn’t a small shower, but he made it feel like a tiny cubicle. “Hello Captain,” you greeted him warmly but didn’t move an inch. Warm water, okay! If he wanted some, he just had to do something. Right now you were mimicking a tiger soaking in a hot spring. They should make pools down here. Like the public bathhouses and such. They would have to drag you out of them.

He grunted in reply, busy taking in your ass once again. It was a fine ass, one he had fucked properly last time, and it was something he wished to do once again. But not now, not today. For now, he let you warm yourself up, watching your skin become slightly darker from the flush. 

Instead of doing something lewd, he reached over to the automatic soap dispenser - being a Glaive had its perks -, lathering up his hands before he slowly dragged them over your back, massaging your tense muscles as well as bringing more warmth to you. A loose and happy partner was a good partner, in Drautos' eyes. Coming from a small village, the spouses took care of each other before any sexual deeds happened. While that might not be the case here, he still took pride in making his partner happy.

For a moment you stiffened, had expected him to grab your breasts or go for your hips or behind. Not that he would give you a good back rub. Moaning softly, you melted even more in his arms. “Mmm, thank you,” you murmured sincerely. The last three days had been so busy. So many documents needing to be filed and organised. Or requests for information to be filled. Showers had been short and unfulfilling. 

You let him massage you for a while, letting him work out some of the knots in your back and neck before you stood up straight. Putting some soap in your own hands, you turned around and washed his chest. Keeping your eyes on it and not looking down or up. It was different than at the party where you had him deep in your mouth and ass. Barely really had time to admire him, but now you could. Your fingers mapping his broad chest as his chest hair covered him, but did not really hide the many scars he had. It made your chest tighten with anxiety for a moment. Flickering your eyes up, you smiled softly at him.

You were giving back the same thing he had given you. Care, without the sexual undertones being the dominant trait. It made him enjoy your touch a lot, knowing there was more than just sexual lust involved in your arrangement. He was not a stallion to be conquered, but an equal. Feeling you card through his hair, stopping ever so slightly each time you crossed a scar. He had a lot of them, and many more would be earned before his time was up. 

If you wanted, he'd allow you to map them all, trailing them with your fingers and ask him how he got them. Most, he'd tell you, but not all. Not yet. Meeting your smile, he stepped into the shower, rinsing the soapy bubbles off of him before turning towards you, holding his hand out. The water was hitting his back, only the steam reaching you as his arms were open for you.

You couldn’t help but think how handsome he was. No one could ever call him pretty. He was too rough, too hard to ever be described as such. A warrior, his body trained till it was a weapon on its own. But instead of pain, it gave you pleasure and tenderness. Taking his hand, you stepped into his embrace and sighed contently as you didn’t feel so cold anymore. 

It was nice, this, whatever it was what was happening. Your softer body pressed against the hard lines of his as your arm came around his body to hold him close. Your cheek pressed against his heartbeat and feeling the steady beat of it.  

“I had a feeling it was you, when we were at the party,” you murmured softly. Wanting him to know that you knew who he was. That he hadn’t been just a nameless fuck. But had been a person to you even back then. Your fingers playing with his as you rubbed your cheek like a kitten searching for affection against his chest.

It fed the flame inside of him, the knowledge that you had known who he was and still had wanted him to do those things to you. Still wanted it. However, it also made him feel bad, as he had had no idea who you were, had had no idea he had been balls deep inside you until a few minutes ago. 

In his mind, he was kicking himself for it, and knew he had to make it up to you. It might be a secret relationship, but that didn't mean he couldn't make sure you were feeling as happy and good as possible. He wanted to ask what had given him away at the party, but the words seemed useless. Unnecessary in the moment. Though... if you had figured it out, who else had? Nyx and Gladio had tattoos that were not common, and would act as a clear identification. He, however, only had scars. He had to know. "What gave me away?"

“Your presence. Your height. Your eyes. I’ve seen you around the Citadel before. Talking with Mr Amicitia or Mr Leonis. And the way you bosses Nyx around.” You shrugged softly. “Didn’t take me long to put two and two together.” A man with his presence, his way of ordering people around. It was a very small pool of people who could do that and were trusted enough to attend a party like you had. It was part of your job to remember things, to pay attention to detail and information. It had come in handy this time as well. 

“Of course, it helped you was nervous as hell which makes you pay attention even more to the smallest of details. Kind of a self defence mechanism you know?” You shrugged again, sheepishly this time as your hands moved over his chest again, exploring his body some more. People always said you were quite an observant and perspective person when needed to be. Retaining all kinds of little trivia, facts, and details. Leaning forward, you pressed faint kisses against his chest as you pushed yourself closer against him. The heat something you enjoyed more and more.

Since you had figured it out, someone else might of course also have done that. Good thing he stopped going to those parties. He had you to thank for that. A rumbling groan could be heard, low in his chest, your lips heating his own skin. Softness was a luxury for him, something you were giving him freely. Because of the rareness of such an act, he'd remember every kiss, every whisper of words against him, every touch soothing his aches. It might not be as special to you, but to him, it turned the whole world around. 

Arms around you tightening, he held you close as his heart sped up slightly "You don't have to fear anything anymore. Not while I'm by your side." You also had Nyx and Gladio with you now. Drautos would make sure those two could protect you against whatever the future might bring. He had seen and experienced first hand how cruel the world could be. How good things could slip through your fingers in a blink of the eye.

“I like the idea of you keeping me safe from the shadows,” you murmured softly, realising more and more that a secret relationship was best case scenario. Not wanting anyone to use you or whatever was growing between you two against him. Because something in you knew, that he would tear up the world for those that belonged to him. Never wanting him to have to make such a dangerous and soul crushing decision. No. He deserved something happy. 

“I’m a lucky girl.” You pulled his head down and initiating the kiss this time. Your nipples brushed against his chest hair, tickling you in an erotic way as you wiggled slightly. Your movements made his cock rub against you, growing harder and bigger. Feeling that made you shiver as you remembered how that had felt inside of you. How much he had stretched you. Your heat throbbed, liquid slowly seeping out of you and coating your thighs. “How do you want me to call you?”

His eyes met yours, the steam rising around the two of you as the water warmed both of you up. "Titus," he whispered hoarsely before kissing you again. His first name was something very few people used, and close to none of them lived in Insomnia. The privilege to use his first name was hard earned, but he found himself wanting to hear it coming from your lips, dripping like honey when whispered or like a wisp of mint when screamed in throes of passion. 

Kiss turning passionate, his hands began to wander your body, one of them coming down your ass, squeezing, before continuing. His long fingers found your entrance, teasing the soft skin with calloused pads on his hands. Your nether lips were warm, a hint of a slippery essence on them as he touched you. The position wasn't great, but it provided him with ample teasing opportunities, which he gladly exploited.

Before you could respond, he was kissing you firmly again. Holding you in place and trapped willingly in his arms. The way his fingers touched you made you even wetter, your hand wrapping around his large cock. It felt just as you remembered, hard and thick. The way it had filled your mouth had been so good, the look in his eyes when he saw and felt you deep throat him was a small victory. Now, you wanted to do the same things. Maybe not exactly the same, but you wanted to blow his mind. Feel him inside of you as we danced intimately. 

Even though the actions we did were passionate, it was slow and unhurried as well. Two people exploring and touching each other, figuring out what felt good without eyes watching them. Or others being involved. Just him and you, alone under the hot fall of water. A little whimper spilled into his mouth as his thick fingers penetrated you, starting to prepare you for his cock. Lifting your leg so you could wrap it higher on his waist, you gave him better access to you. Tilting your hips which made you rub against him more. “Titus,” you sighed into his mouth before his tongue brushed against yours eagerly again.

It might've been a public shower in a sense, but since all the Glaives were on missions, no one would barge in. Not even Cor Leonis had access to these showers, which meant the two of you didn't have to fear anyone walking in on the soft grunts and movements in the steamy shower stall. Instead, he could savour yours moans, the way you spoke his name and gave him better access to your entrance. 

You might've been used to Gladio, but Drautos had the girth the younger man lacked. Preparation would be needed, and as he felt his fingers get swallowed by your nether lips, he knew you'd enjoy it. His fingers were slowly pumping in and out of you, grunts of pleasure leaving him as you stroked his cock, the veins starting to appear as you worked him. Your clit remained untouched, something he'd rectify when he began to enter you. For now, he focused on making sure you were loose enough for him. Penetrative sex might feel better for the man than the woman, but he could ease the discomfort for you at least and make it as good as possible.

“So good.” His fingers so expertly and determined, preparing you as best as he could and oh boy, did it feel good. It was almost weird for you how non-verbal he was, but not in a weird way. Enjoying his soft grunt and sighs. The darkening of those green eyes as he stared down at you. The possessive splay of his hand on your lower back. Your hand kept working his cock as you cradled his balls as well, carefully handling the sensitive globes in your palm. 

Cheekily, you bit down on his bottom lip which earned you a few rapid thrusts of his fingers which made you see stars. Your breasts aching, begging to be touched and sucked on. “Such a big cock you have. I very much enjoyed it when you were in my ass, fucking me. Felt you cum inside of me. Did you enjoy it, Titus?” you rolled his name off your tongue, husky and sensual.

Your lips placed hot heated kisses on his jaw before moving to his neck. Feeling comfortable and wild in his arms, wanting him to find pleasure in your arms again. Almost getting impatient to get his cock into you, your heat leaking more and more fluids as your hips worked on his fingers. Trying to get them more deeper.

The throbbing of his cock should've been answer enough for you, pulsing in your hand at the memory of that night. "Yes," he grunted, before pushing his fingers deeper into you, scissoring them in slight punishment for being able to string him along like you did. No heat behind the punishment, of course. You'd feel his cum inside of you soon enough, but this time in another entrance of yours. 

Whenever Drautos would be in the bedroom with everyone else in this rag tag relationship, he'd be the boss. Gladio could butt heads with him as much as he wanted, but Drautos knew he'd not let that control go to anyone else. Not when he felt how kind you were, how you seemed to genuinely enjoy his closeness. Removing his hand from you, he made you let go of his cock, before grabbing your ass. He hoisted you up and causing you to grab onto him with your legs, his cock now rubbing against your entrance teasingly. Gently pushing you against the wall of the shower, he lined himself up while his other hand kept a firm hold of your ass. It might've been a quick action, but he didn't want to wait any longer.

Your soft scream of pleasure bounced off the walls as you leaned your head back, feeling him penetrate you slowly but determinedly. It burned in a good way as the tip breached you. You would expect an easing of the sensation once the tip was in, most of the time the broadest part of a man’s cock. But not Drautos’. No. The stretching and semi-burning sensation increased as he lowered you more into his cock and pushed into you. His cock so girthy that it made you feel like you was splitting apart. 

Your walls contracting and twitching as they struggled to accept him inside of you. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you focused on relaxing, accepting him. Your fingers fisted his hair, your other hand grabbing his shoulder firmly as he displayed such strength in the way he held you up with ease.

He was in full control of himself and of you, your eyes snapping open when he bottomed out. Those green eyes that had haunted you watched you with hunger and a hint of smugness, his hips pressed firmly against yours. Not an inch of space left between you two. “Oh shit,” you gasped with a hint of laughter. Licking your lips, you kept staring back at him. “Mmmm feels good. Oh fuck, you make me feel so stuffed.”

He smiled, the green in his eyes swallowed by his dilated pupils. You had taken him so well, your smaller body accepting him with only a little bit of hesitation. Splaying his hand on your stomach, he imagined he could feel himself through you, pulsing inside of you as your walls squeezed him. 

However, he had seen the pain and discomfort as he had moved into you, and knew that moving right now would be a bad idea. The risk of causing more discomfort for you too great. Instead, he moved forward, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he began placing gentle kisses, the stubble leaving nice beard burns behind. He would need to make you relax even more, before he began thrusting, chasing both of your pleasure. "You take you so well, dear," he murmured, his hand on your stomach sliding lower, until he found the small bundle of nerves, his thumb circling it.

_Oh, he had no right to smile._ _Oh that was dangerous_. Very dangerous. Handsome bastard. Mewling, your arms tightened around him as you enjoyed the tender soft kisses. They surprised you almost. Who would have thought that a large man, knowing to be serious and stoic, could be so tender? You certainly hadn’t. Your body relaxed, getting comfortable around the hard length lodged inside of you now. 

The slight burning just replaced by feeling full. And it was a very good kind of fullness. Then he just had to call you dear, making you mewl in surprise as your hips bucked in response to him stimulating your clit. The callous of his finger adding an interesting layer of sensation. A woman could get used to being called dear by a man like him. Maybe this could work as well.

It seems that different kinds of relationships could exist together, and grow strong and equally important. “You stuff me so good,” you merely replied as you rolled your hips, letting him know you was ready. You almost had expected him to be quick and hard. But this sensual dance? Oh. It would change something in you. You just knew.

Humming almost primally, his hips began to thrust slowly, his hand on your as moving to come around your waist instead, holding you up while his other hand still toyed with your clit gently, trying to bring as much pleasure as possible to you. It seemed like he was doing something right, as your arms around him kept him grounded. Your eyes shone with more than just lust. "I’ll stuff you until you can walk no more, dear." He didn't feel comfortable with calling you babe, baby, or little girl. 

No, he preferred something that evened the playing field, putting the two of you on the same level, and also showing that you meant more to him than just being a breathing cock sleeve. So 'dear' it was. It wasn't easy, to fuck in a slippery shower, with only a flimsy wall holding the two of you up, but it added to the spice of it, as well as the knowledge that if a Glaive went against orders and came back early, they would be able to catch an eyeful of cock in pussy. While that would set Drautos off, the possibility still made his spine tingle.

The slow thrusting made your breathing quicken, your hips rolling against him in the same rhythm as you tried to say something. But it just felt too good so you just enjoyed it. Holding his head close against your throat. Of course in the back of your mind, you knew where we were. And the last thing you needed was your wiggling making him slip and you both getting hurt. 

No way were you in the mood to explain it to the doctors how you split open the Captain’s head. So you just held on, letting him move at his pace. Dancing with him almost. It felt so good. So intimate and intense. The water creating a steam curtain, kind of hiding you in case someone somehow came by. “Guess I’ll be carrying me home then,” you teased him back before pulling his head up to kiss him again. 

The tightening increasing in your stomach as you shuddered. His fingers worked on your clit, tweaking and rubbing. Him learning what made you gasp the loudest, or shiver the most. Such endless patience. you was one lucky gal.

The dance was of the most primal of pleasures, the carnal hunger dimming to let the two of you have a clear head while you got to properly learn each other's body. Murmuring against your lips, he made a promise he intended to keep. "I’ll carry you wherever you need to go." It wasn't literal, and he trusted you understood what he meant. You were smart after all, something you had very much proven by figuring out every one of those men who had fucked you silly at the party. 

With those words uttered, he kissed you again, sealing the promise with a touch of lips. He was a man of his words, and would carry the weight of the world should it make your path easier. Quickening his hips slightly, he tweaked your clit, finally touching it completely instead of teasing the skin around it. There was a time for hours of exploring, and that was not now. Instead, he chose to focus on making you come, his thrusts with a purpose.

How could make a simple promise like that make you feel six feet tall and take on the world. Knowing that he would have your back, it was special. Knowing it meant something from him as he wasn’t a man for simple promises. Your hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing against against his cheekbone as you fully submitted to him. 

The hard slide of his cock stimulated your walls, making the pressure increase inside of you as you tightened around him. Your breasts bounced, rubbing up against his hard chest. You vowed to yourself to make him happy. To give him something to look forward to even if it was hidden. A happy secret. But it was a different time for words. 

Your body being played so expertly, you had no hope of resisting. “Titus!” you cried out as you came in his arms. The orgasm heating you up better than the shower could, the warmth spreading from your core to every inch of your body. The juices coating his cock more, trickling down to the floor. “ _ Titusss _ ,” you moaned louder as your body stiffened, jaw dropping as you saw stars.   
  
This time, he didn't come from any major stimulus to his cock, or any other erogenous zones. This time, it was your cries for him, your eyes searching his and promising the world through a look alone. The knowledge that he had someone close, who'd care for him through hell and high water. It was something he had been lacking in his life, and the emotions bubbled up inside of him made him hotter than any mindless fuck ever could. 

With a groan that shook his whole chest, he came inside of you, hips pumping lazily as he let his emotions and essence flow. It was an all consuming fire, spreading over every part of his being, instead of the flare that used to be his releases. He found himself enjoying this one much more. Coming down from his high, his cock waning inside of you, he cradled the back of your head, resting his forehead against yours. Words felt unnecessary, and he let his closeness to you speak for him.

Gazing into his eyes, you became all soft in his arms. Little aftershocks shaking your body, massaging his softening cock as you held him in your arms in return. Your forehead against his as your breaths mingled. He had looked so handsome, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

You rubbed your nose against his in silent affection, your fingers playing with his hair as you could fall asleep right now. Feeling utterly satisfied and content. “Dinner at my place?” you suggested warmly as you didn’t really feel like saying goodbye just yet. This relationship so new and still confusing to you. A little part of you afraid he would reconsider if he was alone. Not that you blame him.

He thought about it only for a second, trying to figure out if he was needed at the office. It was close to the end of his shift, and before the two of you got out, it would've been over. Meeting your eyes, he nodded, eyes soft. "I'd appreciate that." Perhaps he'd get to meet Gladio, since Nyx was away. He realized it would most likely be Gladio he'd be butting heads with, so it was good to get it over with. 

Rising up to his full height, Drautos pulled out of you slowly, careful not to cause you too much discomfort. The two of you'd have to remain underneath the shower for a bit more, this time properly showering each other, until it was time to leave. He'd carry you home, and whoever asked what was wrong, he'd say you had seemed faint and that he was taking you home. They didn't need to know that he saw that as his home now too   


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
